Sin City: A Faberry Story
by FireBluez1115
Summary: Welcome to Sin City, where the criminals run freely and the streets are paved in blood and vengeance. Meet Quinn Fabray, right hand man to # #@ Delfino, underground boss of the city. (Read if you love dark and twisted stories ***G!P)


**Hey everyone! So I've come up with a new story… hope you like it. Rated M for gory images, bloodshed, violence, and all those great stuff. This is based off the film Sin City. No copyright for the city, or characters… just the storyline. Anything written in Italics is Quinn's commentary. This story isn't meant to be long, it's just a breather from my other story. Throw down them posts if you want more! **

**Firebluez**

* * *

_The streets are filled with criminals like me, the monsters of the night. We run these streets with fear and intimidation. In a town like this there isn't anything you can't find. You want drugs? Head on over to Mercer Street where you can find any type of line or ounce you can think of. Need some cash? Talk with Brucester Wallace over at Toxic, he can get you any amount of money in a flash. Want the touch of a woman? Drive over to Market Square, but be careful, if you don't have the cash you might not make it out alive. Need a hit man? Call ***-***-**** and ask for #&$#& Delfino, he will set you up. _

_I'm not a fucking saint. I'm not any better than the rest of these scum bags that walk the streets. I am probably the worst of them all. I'm the monster you never want to meet. If you play your cards right, you never have to. _

I stood in front of the apartment belonging to William Schuester. He was a high school teacher with a dead end job, dealing with horny adolescent teenagers on a daily basis. Quite horrifying, right? I thought so… Needless to say, the man was struggling to keep up with his debt. It was obvious that he needed a new source of income. That's when he came to us, or rather my boss Mr. Delfino. The two of them set up a contract which allowed Schuester to start dealing drugs out of the high school. Once negotiations were set, the deal was finalized. But what Schuester didn't know was that every contract was sealed in blood. For a while, the teacher did well at his new job. He brought in a good amount of money. Mr. Delfino was pleased.

But the same thing happened with all those who turn greedy. Schuester started skimming off from the profit he made, accepting more than half of his cut. It only got worse once he started using the products he was selling. His habit eventually got to the point to where it was messing with business. You see the problem now don't you? Mr. Delfino certainly did. So that's why I was here tonight.

I knocked on the door. There was a soft shuffling that bled through the door. A second later, everything went back to silence. I snorted in disbelief. Like I couldn't heart that? This guy….

"I know you are in there William." I announced with a calm tone. "Mr. Delfino would like to renegotiate your contract. He sees you as a very valuable asset. He's asked me to come and speak with you. Would you please open the door?"

I waited for a few calculated seconds. In that time, there was the sound of heavy footfalls. Shortly after, the door cracked open. Half of a face appeared, eyes wide with fear. The man drew out a shaky breath as he caught my eye. After a minute of full inspection he slowly drew the door open. William Schuester stood before me with a look of terror and a 12 gauge shotgun aimed at my face. I didn't flinch. I was used to having a gun in my face. Death didn't scare me. My cold hard eyes grounded into him, gauging his psyche. The man looked like he was on the verge of pulling the trigger. I looked at him with unwavering intensity.

Schuester had a pale and hollow face. He had dark circles beneath his bloodshot eyes. Sweat was dribbling down his forehead profusely. His body movements were unattached and twitchy. His hands were shaking. He could barely hold that gun up.

"Are you going to let me in or am I going to stand out here all night?" I asked roughly.

There was a few silent seconds where all he did was stare. The man looked a bit unsure of himself. You could tell he was thinking about his options. But time was dwindling down. And I was losing my patience. I stepped on through the door without his acknowledgement, shoving past him. He made no objections, not that it would've made a difference. As I walked into the apartment I was met with the most heinous smell. I cringed. This guy has fucking lost it! Look at this place? The kitchen was piled high with dirty dishes and buzzing gnats. Among the counter tops were dozens of maggots, crawling around. In the living room, papers were torn apart, and empty food containers were thrown across the floor. There was a dark green stain at the edge of his rug that looked suspiciously like mold. Weed was scattered across his coffee table along with tiny bags of coke and meth. I took it upon myself to claim a seat on the edge of the couch that looked somewhat cleaned.

William still had the gun aimed at me. But my disregard for him made him think otherwise. Schuester looked stumped. "Have a seat." I pointed at the dirty seat across from me.

He did as he was told. As he sat down he quickly wiped his sweat with the edge of his sleeve. "I'm not an idiot. I know who you are."

He caught my attention. A wry smile played at the edge of my lips. "What all have you heard?" I asked with amusement.

"I've heard stories about you…."

I hummed and crossed my legs. "Would you mind if I lit one up?" I asked, shifting in the seat.

Schuester licked his lips and eyed the table. I shook my head. That wasn't what I wanted. I dug inside my jacket pocket and pulled out a cig and lighter. The flame lit the entire room, making my eyes glaze with fire. The end of my stick burned orange, a trail of smoke filtering out from the tip.

"Go on." I nodded, inhaling a long drag.

William, caught off guard, hesitantly eyed me. "If I wanted you dead William, you would be. Feel free to speak your mind. I don't judge."

He still seemed reluctant. But he went on. "That news reporter, Lisa Corbain, she was found dead three days ago. People say she was murdered in clear day out. Three witnesses say that they saw the person who did it."

"What do you think?" I asked, raising a cool brow.

Schuester lowered his gun a bit, eyeing me like a ghost. "I think you killed her in cold blood because she had evidence to take down your boss. And those witnesses…. They've all disappeared. The case has been dropped."

"How intriguing." I nodded. "What else do you think of me?"

The older man's eyes blazed with anger. "You're a murderer, a thug, and the right hand man to #*$ $ Delfino, who is the underground boss of the Knight clan. You kill anyone, anywhere, any day. You've killed more than a dozen people."

I blew out a large hail of smoke, not saying anything.

"You're also a freak of nature, a sick, demented, fucking, mutant creature of the devil."

A dark chuckle ripped from my throat. "And why is that?"

"Because you were born with a dick." He spat out with disgust.

My smile twisted into a playful fit. Yes, I was born with an extra appendage. It wasn't anything new. And I quite liked my big dick. I had no shame.

"To put it simply, you're a monster."

I've been called worse. I sat back in the formidable seat, nodding my head. I took pride in all my work. I had no regrets. This was my job.

"Do you enjoy music William?" I asked, finishing up the last bit from the cig.

He didn't answer. I nodded, scooting to the edge of the couch. "I rather enjoy classical music. It's soothing to the soul. Or that's what I hear. As you know, I don't have one." I laughed, cracking my neck to the side. "But my favorite is Caccini's Ave Maria, the instrumental cello version."

I pulled out my little tape recorder and pushed play. Music began playing softly. "You can just feel the beauty coming out of it. With every note, brings new life." I closed my eyes, letting myself get caught up in the music.

My hand slowly slipped inside my jacket. I could feel the shaft of my best friend waiting to be released. With a flick of my thumb the holster opened.

"Do you feel it William?" I asked, opening my eyes.

The man looked beside himself. Instead of answering he shrugged his shoulders. The shotgun was resting across his lap. Foolish mistake. "Can we just get straight to the point already? I'm tired of this endless banter. What does Delfino want? How much do I owe and how can I get his trust back? What do I have to do?"

"Back to business I see." I sighed, grasping the cool metal. "You know you really aren't as dumb as the rest of them. It's nice to see someone with half a brain."

I quickly stood to my feet. "But you and I know that there is no settlement. You've dug your grave. And now you must pay…. in blood." I pulled out my gun, aiming it directly to his head. "You were right earlier. You should've shot me when you had the chance."

William quickly brought up his gun, but it was already too late for him. With a pull of my trigger, the bullet shot straight to his head. Twice. His body fell back against the sofa, blood trailing down his forehead. Within a flash it was all over. I placed my gun back into its holster. My eyes closed and once again I was swept away by the music.

I pulled out a secondary gun from my back holster and placed it down in a strategic place. When the cops find it, it will look like a drug deal gone wrong. With the fake fingerprints planted on the gun, I knew I was ready to leave. With one more final glance, I looked over at the work I did. Pride filled me, along with a wicked smile. There really was no better city than this.

_In my world there's no place for remorse or redemption. You get what you give. You fuck someone over, you get hit. The only payment is blood. And that's what runs these streets. Everyone has their cards to play. You only get one chance to get it right. William Schuester had it coming. And he isn't the only one… _

_Tonight, there will be more bloodshed. _


End file.
